History
Not to be confused with Events. An Update in Mineplex is when content is added, changed, or removed in games or any other Mineplex-related content. Updates usually seem to be released weekly. List of Updates Note: This section needs more updates. This section may never be complete, as new updates are released all the time. Updates are listed chronologically, with the oldest being at the bottom of the list. December 14th, 2014 - Regarding the Christmas Update! Christmas Chaos * Limited number of available servers from unlimited to 250. * Fixed bug about overloading lobbies. * Announced new prize for completing Christmas Chaos. December 12th, 2014 - Winter Update (Christmas Chaos) The 2014 Christmas Chaos Event begins. General * 33% off in shop. * Christmas Chaos game released for a limited time. * Search and Destroy announced. December 4th, 2014 - Little Update Champions * New Achievement Ability in Champions for the Brute. * New map for Champions. Wither Assault * New map for Wither Assault. November 22nd, 2014 - Red Warfare Update Announced the merge of Red Warfare server with Mineplex. Red Warfare * Unknown; games from the old Red Warfare server like Wizards and/or Search and Destroy may be implemented. November 21st, 2014 - Champions and Updates General * Added Achievement Abilities for Assassin, Ranger, Knight, and Mage ''classes in Champions. * New map for Mine-Strike. Wither Assault * Humans now receive Leather Armor and Double Jump in Wither Assault. * ''Humans ''don't have multiple lives anymore in Wither Assault. When killed, they will be ''stunned, and can be revived with a Revival Potion. Humans ''start with two ''Revival Potions. * In Wither Assault, Withers ''move slower and their ''Wither Skull attack damage decreases when close to the ground. November 15th, 2014 - Wither Assault and Maps Wither Assault * Wither Assault is now in public Beta. Maps * Two new maps for Death Tag. * New map for Bacon Brawl. * Two new maps for Micro Battles. November 7th, 2014 - Kits and Updates General * Added Time, Selector, and Tool Kits to Draw My Thing. * Added Briber ''Kit to Sneaky Assassins. * Added Mineplex Level. * Removed Halloween Horror game and Flaming Pumpkins. Particle Effects * Added I Heart You Particle. * Updated Shadow Walk Particle. * Updated Green Ring Particle. Champions * Equipped Particle Effects no longer appear while playing Champions. * ''Arctic Armor skill will now damage enemies frozen underwater. * Taking damage now closes Class GUI, this prevents people having skills while dead. * Added Skills display for when you hover over a Custom Build icon. * Capture Points now have colored glass and beacons. * Allowed use of the /kill command. * Fissure skill'' now works correctly if used while standing on a half-block. * ''Fortitude ''skill no longer heals more than the damage you took. * ''Fortitude skill heal delay reduced by 0.5s. Dragon Escape * Diggers ''can no longer remove blocks for other players. * Clicking with Ender Pearl before game starts will no longer give errors. Draw My Thing * Player Max is now 5 instead of 8. * Wins are now recorded properly. * ''Keen Eye Achievement now works. One in the Quiver * Added Slam Shooter Kit. Sheep Quest Updates as a result of 1.8 breaking many parts of the game. * You no longer click on Sheep'' to pick them up. Hold the ''Saddle and walk near Sheep to pick them up. There is a 0.5 second cooldown between being able to pick up Sheep now. * Dropping Sheep by taking damage gives a 3 second Sheep pickup cooldown. * Cannot deal damage while carrying Sheep/Players. * Brute now throws by pushing Drop. * Berserker now has Double Jump instead of Leap. Sneaky Assassins * Incompetence Achievement now works. * I See You Achievement now requires 50 reveals instead of 250. Super Smash Mobs * Skeleton can now hold up to 4 arrows at once. * Sheep ''can now use the ''Static Lazer ''Skill while airborne. '''October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps' Announced 50% off sale in the Mineplex store. General * Changed Compass ''display so it doesn't bob item in 1.8. * NPCs are not moved as much by Gadgets. * Can no longer use TNT Gadget to cheat Parkours. * Kit items no longer take damage. * Removed ''11 Disc ''from the Music section of the Gadgets. Maps * New map for Sneaky Assassins. * New map for Micro Battles. * New map for Super Smash Mobs. Super Smash Mobs * The ''Blaze's Firefly Skill Startup is now only cancelled by attacks that do more than 4 damage. Increased cooldown time to 12 seconds. * The Creeper's Sulphur Bomb has its''' hit radius increased from 2 to 2.5 Blocks. * The Enderman's Blink Skill has its range increased from 12 to 16. Block Toss's minimum velocity reduced from 25% to 0%. * The'' Iron Golem's Iron Hook'' velocity increased from 1.6 to 1.8. The Fissure Skill has been readded. * The Magma Cube's armor increased from 3 to 4. Magma Blast ''now ignites players for 4 seconds. * The ''Pig's Bouncy Bacon Skill has its damage increased from 3.5 to 4. Nether Pig Form's armor decreased from 10 to 8; return to normal Pig at 6 health instead of 8. Baby Bacon Bomb's time alive decreased from 6 to 4 seconds. * The Sheep's Static Lazer ''Skill has its max range decreased from 48 to 40. ''Wool Mine's explosion radius decreased from 10 to 9. Wooly Rocket's upward velocity decreased from 1.2 to 1; cooldown decreased from 12 to 10 seconds. * The Skeletal Horse's Bone Rush Skill has its damage per bone decreased from 1 to 0.7. * The Skeleton's knockback infliction due to Archery has been decreased from 200% to 175%. Bone Explosion's knockback multiplier decreased from 4x to 2.5x. * The Sky Squid can inflict more'' damage; increased from 5 to 6. ''Ink Shotgun's velocity increased from 1 to 1.2, pellet count increased from 5 to 6, and knockback multiplier increased from 2x to 3x. * The Slime's Health Regeneration has been reduced from 0.4 to 0.35. Slime Slam's recoil damage decreased from 50% to 25%. Slime Rocket's damage changed from (Size * 5) to 3 + (Size * 3); cooldown increased from 4 to 6 seconds. * The Snowman's Health Regeneration reduced from 0.4 to 0.3 Snow Bonus's ''bonus damage decreased from 2 to 1. * The ''Spider's Spider Leap ''no longer uses Energy. ''Wall Grab changed to Wall Climb, you now slowly climb up walls when holding Shift; using Wall Climb recharges Spider Leap once. Fully recharges Energy when on ground; does not recharge Energy any other time. Web Shot changed to Spin Web, gives you a boost in the direction the player is looking; launches 16 webs behind you, webs deal 6 damage to anyone they hit, and they create a temporary spider web. * The Witch's Bat Leash has its maximum duration decreased from 3 to 2.5 seconds. * The Wolf's Ravage Skill has its maximum bonus damage changed to 2. Cub Tackle's tackle time decreased from 5 to 4 seconds. Champions * All 5 Custom Build slots are available to everyone. * Fixed some skills being able to be used underwater. * Wolf's Fury will not count a 'miss' if you hit an enemy, but will deal no damage (damage rate). * Spectators can no longer set off Proximity Mines. * Tripwire/String removed. * Stampede ''no longer builds up in water. * The ''Knight's Bull's Charge Skill has its inflicted Slowness Buff on enemy decreased from 3 to 2. Hold Position's Slowness Buff on self increased from 3 to 4. Fortitude's ''time to restore health decreased from 4 to 3. * The ''Brute's Takedown Skill has its recoil damage decreased from 100% to 50%. Crippling Blow has been changed to a single level skill; gives Slowness I for 1.5 seconds. * The Assassin's Evade Skill has its activate energy cost decreased from 32 - 2 per level to 24 - 2 per level; drain energy cost reduced from 24 - 4 per level to 16 - 2 per level. The Blink Skill has its energy cost decreased from 80 - 4 per level to 64 - 4 per level. The Leap Skill has its cooldown decreased by 1 second; Wall Kick now has short cooldown. Smoke Bomb no longer blinds yourself; duration of bomb increased by 1 second. * The Mage's Blizzard Skill has its energy cost increased by 2. Ice Prison ''duration increased from 2 + 1 per level to 2 + 1.5 per level. * The Ranger's Wolf's Pounce has a cooldown of 6 seconds added and cannot be canceled. The ''Disengage Skill now gives 2 seconds of invulnerability upon activation. The Agility Skill no longer gives invulnerability; gives 45% + 5% per level damage reduction, and you take no knockback. The Barrage Skill starts charging after the bow is drawn back (Overcharge) and no longer triggers Barbed Arrows. Vitality Spores no longer give regeneration; now heals 1 health per second if you haven't taken damage for 5 - 1 per level seconds. Block Hunt * MAC no longer suspects cheats if you walk on top of a disguised player. * Using fireworks ''against usable ''blocks ''now uses a ''firework. Bridges * You now take damage if water is on your top half as well. * You can no longer place blocks underwater. * Fixed exploit where hackers were able to open middle chests. Castle Siege 2.0 * Defenders ''can now right-click on ''fences to temporarily disable them. Dragons * Ranger ''now has ''Barrage. Dragon Escape * Players are semi-invisible for first 10 seconds. Mine-Strike * Can no longer purchase items as spectator. One in the Quiver * Initial arrows no longer have a glitched texture. Super Paintball * Can no longer duplicate water bottles. Runner * Blocks decay faster, so you can no longer Sneak and not fall. Super Smash Mobs * Fixed typo in Magma Cube's skill. Sneaky Assassins * Spectators ''are no longer be able to push ''Powerups. Survival Games * Necromancer ''Kit can now be purchased. Turf Wars * Everyone now gets more ''Wool when spawning, and in Build Time. Ultra Hardcore * Spectators ''will no longer get spammed about ''head pickup. '''October 24th, 2014 - Pumpkins, Kits, Maps General * Added Flaming Pumpkins for a limited time. Achievement Kits * Added Sir. Sheep to Super Smash Mobs. * Added Destructor to Bridges. * Added Horseman to Survival Games. Maps * Added map Opera to Draw My Thing. * Added map Tropics to Dragons. * Added map Wasted Lands to Super Smash Mobs. * Added map Sinkhole to Turf Wars. Mine-Strike * AWP ''now takes 0.5 seconds to be accurate upon scoping. * ''Shotgun ''damage slightly decreased. * ''P90 ''damage slightly decreased. '''October 17th, 2014 - Halloween' 2014 Halloween Horror Event begins, with the Halloween Horror game added. General * Added Achievements for Mine-Strike, Sneaky Assassins, Micro Battles, Runner, Super Spleef, and One in the Quiver. * Sneaky Assassins and Micro Battles are out of Beta. * Milk the Cow has been removed. * Snake now has its own Portal. * Fixed Ultra Hardcore bug where servers closed before Gems were awarded. * Lots of minor bug fixes. October 13th, 2014 - MAC Update Fine-tuned MAC. MAC * Improved detection algorithms. * Improved staff integration. * Stricter conditions. October 11th, 2014 - UHC and Mine-Strike General * Ultra Hardcore has been added to Mineplex. Mine-Strike * Out of Beta. * Improved audio. * Added map Mirage. * Lowered gun recoil. * Rebalanced weapons. * Lots of bug fixes. * Made it so that it is required to play Mine-Strike in Minecraft 1.8. October 3rd, 2014 - Friends, Ranks, Maps General * Added Friends system. Ranks * Ultra and Hero ranks now receive monthly bonuses. * Ultra has a 25% more chance to find Game Loot, Hero has 50%. Maps * Added map Flower Forest to Super Spleef. * Added map Ancient Islands to Super Smash Mobs. * Added map Wayne's Ranch to Milk the Cow. * Added map Urban to Snake. * Added map Imaginary to Runner. September 19th, 2014 - Mine-Strike and Chests General * Mine-Strike released to Beta. * Released Treasure Chests, along with Treasure Keys. * Added Game Loot. September 16th, 2014 - Ranks, Leaders, MS Note: The original post on Mineplex.com did not completely contain updates. This is just part of it. Ranks Announced the selling of permanent Ranks permanently. * Lifetime and Subscription rates are now almost completely identical. * Ultra Benefits ** Blue Ultra Tag ** Apply for Staff ** 30,000 Coins (Lifetime) ** 7,500 Coins (Subscriber) ** 7,500 Coins every Month ** 30 Gem Boosters ** Instantly Join Servers ** Pig Morph (Exclusive to Ultra & Hero) * Hero Benefits ** All Ultra Benefits ** Purple Hero Tag ** 60,000 Coins (Lifetime) ** 15,000 Coins (Subscriber) ** 15,000 Coins every Month ** 90 Gem Boosters ** Dragon Mount (Exclusive to Hero) ** Blaze Morph (Exclusive to Hero) ** Creeper Morph (Exclusive to Hero) September 13th, 2014 - Tournament and Ranks Announced the selling of permanent Ranks for a limited time. August 26th, 2014 - The Map Update Main Page: The Map Update August 9th, 2014 - The Great Update Main Page: The Great Update July 18th, 2014 - Ultra for $4.99! Announced the selling of monthly Ultra and Hero Ranks for $4.99 and $9.99, respectively. July 18th, 2014 - The Great Restructure Main Page: The Great Restructure July 16th, 2014 - Servers, Spu, and UHC Announced Spu's departure from the Mineplex Leadership Team. General * Added Dynamic Servers, which maximize the number of game lobbies available for play. * Announced Ultra Hardcore Beta. June 18th, 2014 - Man the Battlements!Category:Updates Summer Discount announced: Ultra is now $24.99 and Hero is now $59.99. General * Castle Siege 2.0 released. April 27th, 2014 - Champions and MAC General * Champions 2.0 has been released. * Castle Siege 2.0 announced - Ultra and Hero only. * Mineplex Anti-Cheat released. April 11th, 2014 - 1.7.9 Update General * All servers updated to Minecraft 1.7.9. * Lots of bug fixes. March 13th, 2014 - Staff Appreciation! General * Sheep Quest released for all players the next day. * Gravity released to Beta the next day, for Ultras and Heroes only. March 1st, 2014 - Weekend Update! General * Skeletal Horse Kit added to Super Smash Mobs. * Sheep Quest released to Beta for Heroes only. February 18th, 2014 - Presents! General * Added the 5000 Gem Registered User Bonus. January 18th, 2014 - SSM Update Super Smash Mobs * Added Pig Kit. * The Iron Golem's Fissure skill has been removed. Iron Hook replaces Fissure. Seismic Slam's range has been increased from 6 to 8; knockback is now much more horizontal. * The Skeleton's Bone Explosion skill now has a more horizontal knockback. * The Slime's Slime Rocket has its minimum velocity increased; slimes survive for longer after being launched. * The Creeper's Static Shield has its damage decreased from 6 to 4. * The Enderman's Block Toss skill has its charge time decreased from 1 second to 0.8 seconds, minimum throw power increased from 0% to 25%, max velocity increased from 1.2 to 1.4, and damage decreased from 2 + (10*velocity) to 2 + (8*velocity). * The Snowman's Aura Bonus has its bonus damage from enemies on snow reduced from 3 to 2. Blizzard's d''amage per Snowball has been decreased from 1.5 to 1. * The ''Blaze's Firefly skill has its startup time increased from 1.25 seconds to 1.5 seconds, and its flight time from 1.25 seconds to 1 second. * The Witch's Health Regeneration has been increased from 0.15 to 0.3. Bat Wave ''has many more bats, a wider cone, and now moves slower (will get more hits). ''Throw Potion ''deals more damage, and gives knockback (instead of just mini-stun). * The ''Sky Squid's Super Squid skill has its duration decreased from 1 to 0.8 seconds. * The Wither Skeleton's Wither Illusion has the health of its illusions decreased from 50 to 16. * The Magma Cube's ''damage has been decreased from 6 to 5. '''December 21st, 2013 - Christmas Time' General * Added Christmas Chaos game for a limited time. Ranks Announced 50% sale of ranks. * Removed individual game Ultras. * Added Hero rank. Cosmetics * Added Snowman Morph. * Added Glacial Steed Mount. December 15th, 2013 - New Survival Games Map! General * Added map Riverton Castle to Survival Games. * Fixed connectivity bug. November 23rd, 2013 - Survival Games General * Survival Games released to public Beta. November 16th, 2013 - Block Hunt General * Block Hunt released yesterday. * Prices in the shop have been permanently lowered by 50%. November 13th, 2013 - End of Halloween General * Halloween Horror game removed. * 50% sale removed. Cosmetics * Infernal Horror ''Mount no longer unlockable. * ''Bat Blaster ''Gadget no longer unlockable. '''November 8th, 2013 - Europe Servers' General * European Servers released. * Dynamic Servers released for European Servers. November 2nd, 2013 - Minecon + Paintball Note: The original post on Mineplex.com did not completely contain updates. This is just part of it. General * Super Paintball released. October 26th, 2013 - Halloween Live General * Updated servers to Minecraft 1.7 * Announced 50% sale. * Released Halloween Horror game for a limited time. * Added Witch Kit to Super Smash Mobs. * Released Mounts and Gadgets. October 16th, 2013 - Mineplex Anti-Cheat General * Released Mineplex Anti-Cheat to Beta. October 12th, 2013 - Weekend Update General * Removed ability to feed Pet Menu bone to wolf pet and turn bone into Bone Meal. * Fixed throw glitches for Stacker. * Increased Lobby GUI size to 36 slots. * Added some debug code for rare crash. Games * Snake released. * Released Wolf Kit to Super Smash Mobs. * Fixed Champions Class Shop access. * Global Ultras can now join full servers. * Fixed memory leak in Dragons. * Fixed slow map load speed for Bacon Brawl. * New map Journey added to Dragon Escape. September 28th, 2013 - New Minigame! General * Bacon Brawl released. September 25th, 2013 - Server News General * Switched over to faster, more stable servers. September 15th, 2013 - Arcade Update General * Milk the Cow released. * Barbarians released. * Death Tag released. * Dragon Escape released. August 29th, 2013 - Dominate Beta General * Dominate released to public Beta. August 16, 2013 - Update Details (The Explosive Update) General * Lobby redesigned. * Super Spleef released. * Dragons released. * One in the Quiver released. * Castle Siege released. * Zombie Survival released. August 10th, 2013 - Lobby Dev General * Developing a plugin that allows fast creation of Minigames. * Team Selection released. * New design for the Game Wait Room released. August 8th, 2013 - Reveal #2 General * Mineware announced. August 7th, 2013 - New Minigames! * Zombie Survival announced. August 7th, 2013 - Bridge Update Bridges * Easier kit purchasing. * Green/red names on kits representing ownership of that kit. * Crafting Table protection. * In-game chat tags. * Nocheat fixes. August 6th, 2013 - Explosive Update is Near General * Explosive Update announced. July 27th, 2013 - Finalizing Update General * An update announced. July 26th, 2013 - Too Big to Handle... General * An update announced. July 21st, 2013 - Mineplex Store Sale! General * Rank sale announced. July 19th, 2013 - New Stats System! General * Added Statistics. July 12th, 2013 - Bridge Update Coming Soon! * Announced update to Bridges. July 11th, 2013 - Introducing Minekart! General * Minekart released. * Server IP changed from Bettermc.com to hub.Mineplex.com. July 6th, 2013 - Gems and Sky! General * Gems released. * Statistics for Bridges and Castle Siege released. July 4th, 2013 - Minekart 64 Resource Pack General * Minekart resource pack released. * Lobby redesigned. July 3rd, 2013 - The New Update! General * 1.6 Update announced. July 2nd, 2013 - 1.6 Update! * Converting servers to Minecraft 1.6. * Minekart announced. * Dominate announced. * Gems announced. There were Green and Blue Gems at the time of announcement. * Leaderboards ''announced. '''June 30th, 2013 - Awesome New Logo!' General * New Castle Siege logo revealed. * Two minigames announced. June 28th, 2013 - New Bridge Maps! Bridges * Added 8 new maps. * Added cornucopia to the center of all maps. June 27th, 2013 - Big News General * Switched to a centralized website. Ranks * Introduced new ranks: Pro, Ultra, Legend, and Ultimate.